


White, You Need to Rest

by SureenInk



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SureenInk/pseuds/SureenInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White won't take a break from work, so Black convinces her to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White, You Need to Rest

It was a day much like any other, or so I had thought. I was working at my office, like I always did. I had been working hard for the last three days preparing things for the festival that was coming up the next week. The BW Agency was going to be doing a special Pokemon Musical during it, and I had to be sure everything was scheduled properly.

I sighed as I sat back in my chair. Things were looking good, but I still hadn't gotten everything finished. I looked up at the clock, noting the time. It was 2 in the morning. I sighed. I needed to get to sleep, but there was still so much to do. I got up from my desk and walked out of the office. I walked out to the kitchen and flipped the coffee machine on. It was going to be another sleepless night.

"White?" I heard the voice of Black, my boyfriend, call.

"Black?" I asked as I turned, having just finished pouring the water in so it would start.

Black entered the kitchen, dressed in his usual white t-shirt and blue jeans. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I would ask you the same thing. You know that I'm working hard to get things ready for the festival. What are you doing?"

"Coming to check on you. You haven't been home all week."

"There's a lot of work to be done," I spoke as I turned to grab a cup that I could pour the coffee into when it was done.

"And you have been working for days straight." Black grabbed my arm before I could walk away and pulled me close. "You need to rest."

"I'll rest when I'm done," I spoke, but Black wouldn't let go. I pulled, and he pulled back. He pulled me right up against him.

"You'll at least take a break."

"Black, I need to work."

Black smirked as he grabbed my chin and lifted it up. "After a break." He pressed his lips against mine and I blushed. I wanted to pull away, to resist him, after all, there was so much to be done still, but I just couldn't. I slipped into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. We remained there, our lips locked together, and our tongues playfully playing in our mouths for a moment before I pulled away.

"There, I had a break."

"Nu uh. Kissing me for a minute doesn't count as a break." Black pushed me up against the counter and gripped my chest.

"B-Black!" I blushed as I felt his hand gently rubbing against my chest through my shirt.

"You need a break. I'm not going to let you go back to work until you've had one." Black grabbed my shirt and unbuttoned the first few buttons. With some of my bust exposed, he lowered his head down and began to kiss my bare skin. I blushed heavily as he did so. I wanted to pull away, to go back to work, but I also could never resist him touching or kissing me.

I felt another button come undone, then another. Soon, my shirt was open, revealing the black bra I had under it. It was a bit frilly with a bit of lace around the edges of it. Black's lips moved down my chest as he kissed me and I felt myself give off a very light moan.

His hand gripped the front of my bra and slipped it down, fully revealing one of my breasts. I felt his lips immediately latch onto my nipple as he began to suck and lick it. I moaned a little more as my body tensed from this. It felt so good, and it was starting to excite me. "B-Black..." I moaned lightly, and he stopped and looked up at me.

"Now, now, you know what I say about that." Black gripped my breast tight and I let out a loud and sudden moan. "If you make noises like that, it'll just get worse for you."

"B-but... I-I can't..." I moaned again as his hand gripped my other breast tight. I felt his hands slip my bra right up and off my chest after that, and a moment later, both my shirt and bra were on the ground next to me. He grabbed me and pushed me up against the fridge and began to kiss one of my breasts while his hand carressed the other.

I bit my lip as I tried to hold in a moan. Black got such joy out of watching me try to resist, trying to hold back my moans. It felt really good to me, to be honest. Holding back what I felt, trying to hold it in and letting it swell up inside of me. Unfortunately, I couldn't always keep it there inside of me. It would come out, little by little, moan by moan.

Black's hands moved down and slipped into my pants. I let out a sudden moan, then bit my lip quickly, trying to hold it back. Black chuckled as his fingers gently rubbed against my underwear for a moment before slipping inside. One of his fingers gently rubbed the edges of my lower body, and I had to resist letting out a strong moan.

But when his finger drove inside of me, I couldn't hold it back. I moaned out loud as his finger rubbed my inner walls. His finger curled as he moved it back and forth, playing joyfully inside of me. I could feel my body growing wetter as he did. I knew that my pants would need to come off soon, or I'd soak them. Black didn't care, though. He got enjoyment out of that.

"B-Black... please..." I moaned out. "I-I'm getting really wet..."

"You want me to take your pants off?" Black whispered in my ear softly. That didn't help me. It just made it worse. I nodded furiously. "What if I just let you cum all over your pants?" I moaned and shook my head. "Aww, you don't want to do that? But then you wouldn't be able to wear them anymore." I moaned even louder at the thought of sitting casually in my office chair, naked from the waist down.

"P-please, Black..." I moaned out.

"All right." Black smiled as he lowered himself down and unfastened my pants. He dropped them to the ground, revealing the black panties I had under them. "Are you sure I can't make you cum in your panties?" I moaned again and shook my head. The thought did excite me, though, and I was only getting wetter by the moment.

My panties dropped immediately after, and Black slipped his tongue right inside of me. I couldn't hold the moan back from it. His lips played on the edges of my body as his tongue dug deep inside of me, licking away at my inner walls. I moaned even louder, my body too far gone now, to resist. This was what he had been waiting for.

"Those noises are only going to make it worse." Black spoke as he stood himself up. Despite that, I still couldn't resist moaning. "Well, you asked for it then." He unfastened his pants and pulled himself out. It didn't even take a moment more for his hand to grab my leg and lift it up. He then slipped himself right inside of me.

I felt Black moving slowly back and forth inside of me as I tried as hard as I could to resist moaning, but with each thrust, one escaped. Soft at first, but louder as his movements continued. Thrust after thrust, I felt my body wanting more. I felt pressure building deep inside of me, and my moans became louder and louder.

Black could sense this feeling and his own body reacted with me. His thrusts became harder and quicker with each one, and my body tensed more and more. My back began to arch as he continued thrusting deep inside of me, steadily faster with each movement. "B-Black! I-I... I can't..." I moaned out.

"Just a little more," Black whispered in my ear as his thrust becames more rapid. The pressure inside of me was building more and more. I felt as though I just wanted to explode.

"I-I can't... hold it..." I moaned out, and my body gave out. I felt myself orgasm at that moment and Black moaned as he felt me cum over him. Immediately after, I felt him release deep inside of me. I moaned loudly as I felt the warm fluid flow through my body.

His thrusts became slower with each release, until finally we stopped, panting and sweaty. He lowered my leg and slowly slipped himself out of me when he was done. "That was so good, White."

I smiled and put my hands around his neck. "You were good, too, Black. You always are." I pulled him close and we embraced for a long moment. "Maybe... I should take a break for the night..." I spoke after a moment.

"You want to do it again?" Black asked with a smirk and I giggled.

"In a little bit. Let's go home first." Black nodded and we gathered up our clothes and redressed. I turned off the coffee machine, and we left, returning home.


End file.
